Crash Bandicoot: Vengeance
by Scarface Montana
Summary: Cortex goes too far, he rapes and murders CoCo causing Crash to fall in a deep depression allowing Cortex to enslave the world. 5 years later, Crash, Crunch, Aku Aku and a few other rebels come out of hiding in an attempt to overthrow Cortex and Uka Uka.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

Deep within Dr. Neo Cortex's lair, the mad scientist paced the floor thinking of a new way to dispose of his arch nemesis, Crash Bandicoot

"That's It! I've had it with Crash Bandicoot always ruining my plans" Cortex yelled, drawing the attention of the demonic mask Uka Uka.

"Cortex! What's with all the yelling, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Uka yelled, irritated.

"I'm trying to think of a new way to destroy that wretched Bandicoot, it seems that no matter what, I always fall short." Cortex lamented.

"What's with your voice, you sound like that baby from Family Guy" Uka noticed.

"We'll discuss that later, but right now I must find a way to destroy that wretched bandicoot." Cortex said

Cortex's assistant Dr. Nitrus Brio entered the Laboratory at that moment with his creation Ripper Roo, who hadn't been seen in years.

"Cortex, great news, after years of extensive shock therapy I present to you, the psychiatric expert formerly known as Ripper Roo, Dr. Roo, who I invented!" introduced.

"N. Brio, not now I'm trying to figure out a way to defeat that wretched Crash Bandicoot" Cortex yelled.

"Cortex, don't you understand? With his new high level of intelligence, Dr. Roo can be very useful in helping us defeat Bandicoot." Brio pointed out.

"That is correct, Doctor. For years you have tried to defeat Crash with brute force, however have you ever tried defeating Bandicoot psychologically?" Ripper Roo said, his once insane, maniacal voice was now smooth, classy, and British.

"Why yes, yes. I've got it, I'll destroy Cortex mentally to the point he'll never recover leaving me able to enslave the Earth." Cortex laughed evilly.

"But sir, how are we supposed to do that?" asked Cortex's minion N. Gin, who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Quite simple, we kill one thing he loves more than ever" Cortex replied.

"But who will that be?" asked Uka Uka.

Cortex stopped to think for a moment.

"Hmm, that is a challenge. Crunch is partly cybernetic meaning he's practically invincible. His fiancé Tawna dated mafia don Pinstripe Potoroo until he was killed in a drive by and hasn't been seen or heard since. Aku Aku is Uka Uka's twin brother so he's immortal leaving… of course! Crash's younger sister CoCo. By God, I'm a genius. Get ready Crash Bandicoot because I will have my vengeance!" Cortex yelled before laughing evilly.

It was a normal day on Wumpa beach. Team Bandicoot were relaxing after stopping N. Tropy from changing time to make himself ruler of the universe. Crash was sleeping, CoCo was inventing, and Crunch was weight lifting. Suddenly they heard something marching towards the hut. Crash, CoCo, Crunch, and Aku Aku went to investigate. Outside were hundreds of Cortex's lab assistant androids.

"Objective, destroy all Bandicoots" The androids said.

"Ugh, another of Cortex's army. Let's get this over with so I can get back to sleep" Crash said.

"Crash, has your voice got deeper" CoCo asked.

"Yeah, I think it was all that smoke I inhaled when I fought inside that volcano." Crash said.

Without any further hesitation, the Bandicoots sprang into action. After disposing of a few dozen robots, Crash noticed that Cortex's army seemed to be retreating. Suddenly he heard a high pitched scream.

"Crash! HELP!"

It was CoCo.

"Crash, CoCo's been kidnapped by Cortex's androids" Crunch informed him.

"Ugh, what the fuck?! Can't Cortex use something else as bait for once, a big, juicy Wumpa fruit pie maybe." Crash complained.

"You go save CoCo, me and Crunch'll take care of Cortex's robots." Aku assured Crash.

After 10 minutes of running, Crash caught up to Cortex, standing atop a mountain top.

"Well, if it isn't Crash Bandicoot" Cortex said, reciting his trademark catchphrase.

"Cortex, I don't have time for this. Return CoCo, unveil your death trap, let me kick you ass and go home."

"Sorry, Bandicoot but things are going down a little bit differently" Cortex said.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'll beat you and walk out of here alive and well." Crash argued.

"You might, but can the same be said for your sister" Cortex retorted as he revealed a bound and gagged CoCo. He grabbed her by her throat and held a knife to her neck.

Crash leaped, but two of Cortex's androids held him back. Crash was shocked that Cortex had sunk so low.

"Cortex, don't, she's only 15! Please, I'll do anything!" Crash begged.

"Still a virgin, that's surprising, I thought a pretty little bandicoot such as your sister would have plenty of partners!" exclaimed Cortex as CoCo struggled, managing to undo her gag.

Crash gritted his teeth in rage hearing Cortex talk about his sister like that. Then Cortex did what Crash never thought Cortex would do. He pulled down CoCo's pants and broke CoCo's barrier, CoCo yelped in pain, yet Cortex paid no attention.

"Stop! Please, I beg you." Cried CoCo, in tears, she couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Stop! Stop! Sto-op!" CoCo continued to cry.

"You are tight, this pleases me!" cried Cortex. Coco suddenly went limp, she didn't know why. She wanted to fight back with all her might, but she could bring herself to do it. She just laid there and let Cortex take her innocence, her pride, and her will to live. Meanwhile, Cortex continued to insert himself, in and out of CoCo. Cortex didn't care if CoCo didn't move. He just continued to rape CoCo

Suddenly, CoCo felt Cortex climaxing inside, yet continued to just lie there. Her spirit was broken , and she no longer cared.

"Unnghn!" grunted Cortex as he finished delivering his seed into the young female bandicoot.

Crash just watched, tears streaming down his face. Finally, using all his strength he broke the robots' grip and destroyed them using his spin attack. As he ran towards the cliff Cortex stabbed CoCo and threw her off the side of the cliff. Crash ran and dove, managing to catch her just in time.

The knife was still in her chest. She was coughing up blood and in critical condition.

"C-Crash" Coco said, slowing dying.

"CoCo, it's all gonna be okay" Crash said as he carefully as he scooped CoCo in his arms and ran as fast as he could.

The young female bandicoot closed her eyes as she breathed her last breath and died.

-

CoCo Bandicoot, 1997-2012


	2. Same Old Routine

Same old Routine

Crash grunted as his alarm clock awoke him. It had been 5 years since CoCo's death. Crash was never the same. Cortex on the other hand had prospered greatly. He forever had the psychological advantage over Bandicoot. Cortex managed to build an entire army of androids. With an endless supply of minions and Crash in his current state of mind, Cortex quickly took over. He made an example out of China, using a power space satellite attack laser to destroy several major cities with one shot.

1.3 billion Chinese people were vaporized. The United States was the next to fall. Always being a strong country, America refused to surrender so easily. Cortex quickly broke that spirit. Using his space laser combined with new and improved androids created by , Cortex crushed the United States. The rest of the world, fearing similar results, surrendered immediately. Crash attempted to stop Cortex, but always fell short. He managed to rescue a few people. He, Crunch, Aku Aku, and the survivors managed to take refuge on a group of hidden Wumpa Islands. The survivors, ranging from humans to Bandicoots alike managed to build a city without being discovered. With The Bandicoots presumed dead, Uka Uka and Cortex took the role of Overlords, creating a dystopia, yet futuristic dictatorship.

On the Wumpa City Islands, Crash now spent his days drinking at the bar.

"Hey Jack, give me the usual" Crash grunted as he took a seat.

"Crash, what happened to you? You went from savior of the world to a cynical alcoholic drunk" Jack replied as he served Crash a glass of vodka.

"As much as I'd love to take a walk down memory lane, that won't change a damn thing" Crash said, quickly finishing the vodka.

"C'mon, it's been 5 years you can't keep blaming yourself" Jack attempted to talk some sense into crash.

Suddenly, Crunch ran into the bar.

"Crash, come quickly, Aku Aku says he has something important"

"Ugh tell him I'm on my way" Crash said as he grabbed his bottle of vodka.

15 minutes later

"Crash, glad you could make it. I've got great news" Aku announced.

"What is it?"

"I've stumbled upon Dr. N Brio's laser which he used to destroy Cortex's space station a few years ago as well as CoCo's VR Hub System" Aku informed the duo

"So?" Crash replied, uninterested.

"So? So we can use the VR HUB to transport around the world to destroy the crystals powering Cortex's army." Aku answered.

"But we risk giving up our location which would allow cortex to destroy us with his Satellite laser" Crunch pointed out.

"I've already thought of that, which is why I modified the VR HUB to allow us to travel through time and collect 20 assorted gems needed to destroy Cortex's satellite which would in turn allow us destroy the 7 crystals undetected." Aku said.

"Looks like Team Bandicoot is back in action" Crunch yelled excitedly.

"Hold on a minute, what makes you think we could actually defeat Cortex" Crash said.

"Crash, don't you get it? After destroying Cortex's army, we invade his headquarters and you could finally get your revenge. So are you in or not?" Aku Aku asked.

Crash thought for a minute before smirking and saying "Count me in".


	3. Back In Action

**Back in Action**

Eager with the chance to get revenge on his arch rival, Crash went to his room to get ready. The bandicoot still wore blue shorts and tennis shoes, occasionally with his trademark fingerless gloves from back in the day, but he had an alternate outfit consisting of a black leather jacket, green cargo pants and blue sneakers. Today, however he decided to wear a black sleeveless T with a bullet proof vest underneath, camoflauge pants and combat boots.

Crash went to his closet and opened the doors revealing a large collection of weapons. Not the fruit bazooka or any of the video game weapons, but lethal weapons. Pistols, assault rifles, Uzis, shotguns, snipers, combat knives, grenades, and his favorite: a platinum .357 Desert Eagle with his name engraved in the side along with special alternate explosive ammunition. Arming himself with the combat knives, grenades, an AK-47, a MP10, and his Desert Eagle.

After getting dressed and arming himself, Crash met up with Crunch and Aku Aku in their underground lab.

"Alright, I'm ready to go" Crash announced.

"Great, you'll start in Warp room 1. The five worlds you'll be visiting are Arctic, Ancient Egypt, Volcanic Island, Arabian Nights, and finally Crunch, using the atlasphere to collect the gem in the Jungle." Aku informed him.

"Alright, let's do this." Crash said.

Level 1: Welcome to the Jungle (atlasphere)

Crunch, using the atlasphere, traversed through the ancient ruins acted as pathways through the forest. He rolled carefully, avoiding the carefully placed booby traps such as nitro crates, explosive nitro barrels and to avoid going off the ledge. Traveling the ruins proved to be a tricky task, but Crunch finally managed to collect a clear colored gem and make his way to the HUB teleporter and return to the lab.

"Very good Crunch," Aku Aku said as he places the gem inside the laser device. "Now it your turn Crash, you'll be going across the cold arctic tundra and you'll even meet up with an old ally."

The door to the lab opened up to reveal Polar, CoCo's pet polar bear.

"Polar, long time no see little buddy" Crash said as he patted the polar bear's head.

"Crash, you'll be using Polar to ride through the cold icy environment. Be careful to avoid falling into the frozen water or being eaten by Orcas" Aku advised Crash.

"Don't worry Aku, I've done this in the 2nd & third games, this should be easy" Crash said.

Hopping on top of Polar, Crash hopped into the teleporting HUB.

World 2: Arctic Tundra

"Holy shit! I forgot how fucking freezing this place is" Crash commented, shivering while Polar merely shrugged. "Well come on, we're not gonna find the gem just standing here, mush boy"

Polar took off, running as fast as he could. Crash guided him dodging Nitro and TNT crates.

"I don't know what the fuck Aku Aku was stressing about, this is a piece of cake" Crash said before noticed a huge gap.

Polar came to a stop as Crash took a look at the obstacle.

"Alright Polar, if we go fast enough we should be able to clear the jump. So show me what you got." Crash said.

Polar charged as fast as he could towards the gap, the slippery ice helping him gain speed. Polar leaped into the air as time seemed to go in slow motion.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHH SHIT!" Crash said they landed on the other side safely, however Crash fell off of the polar bear and landed face first in the snow with an "Oof".

Crash shook his head before looking up to see a blue gem starring at him.

"Aha!" Crash proclaimed triumphantly as he and Polar returned to Aku Aku's lab.

World 3: Arabian Nights

In Saudi Arabia, Crash had to deal with Purple Robed Men that constantly threw fire bombs in Crash's path. Crash, no longer the goody goody hero he used to be, had no qualms with pumping these radical nuisances full of lead. The swordsmen were no challenge, Crash simply killed them using his combat knives. Crash dealt with the genies by shoving them in bottles and throwing them into bottomless pits. Any scorpion who got in his way was simply stomped on and killed by the ruthless bandicoot. Crash took advantage of the environment by using it as an opportunity to refresh his agility and practice his parkour skills, jumping, spinning, sliding, and combining the moves like in his golden years. Crash collected the green gem in no time.

"Bandicoot, you've still got it" Crash said to himself as he lit a cigar and began smoking it.

Crash made quick time of the Egyptian tomb and Volcano island as well. However just as he was about to leave he heard a voice behind him say "Well, Well, Well Crash Bandicoot"


	4. Boss Fight 1

Boss Fight 1

**Crash vs. Koala Kong**

Crash turned around to see Koala Kong.

"Crash Bandicoot, never thought I'd see you again" Koala Kong said, cracking his knuckles.

"Koala Kong? Didn't you drown when Uka's ship sank?" Crash replied.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Let's see if you'll still be laughing after I pound you into dust" Koala Kong said.

"Bitch please, I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back" Crash replied.

"Oh yeah, think fast" Koala said throwing a boulder at Crash.

Crash dodged quickly and bouncing off the walls of the volcano, kicked Kong right in the face. Koala simply staggered backwards slightly before charging back at Crash, who countered with an overhead arm drag.

"Still all brawn and no brains, I see" Crash commented.

"Fuck You!" Koala replied, throwing another boulder at the orange furry bandicoot, who spun it back into Koala's face.

"Hey Koala, guess who this is." Crash said before imitating Koala's voice. "Oh dear God, please give me all muscle and forget the brains"

Koala, further enraged slashed at Crash with his razor sharp claws, catching Crash right above his left eye.

"Alright, now I'm mad" Crash said as the two animals charged at each other full speed.

Crash delivered the first blow, a hard punch to Kong's face, stunning the behemoth. Koala Kong retaliated by literally picking Crash up over his head and tossing him into the cave wall. While Crash lied, grunting in pain Koala went and picked up a TNT Crate. As he went in for the kill, Crash executed a Rocket Jump, landing on the TNT Crate Koala held over his head, causing the timer to start counting down.

"Holy shit!" Koala shouted as he through down the crate, just as it exploded, being flung backwards from the explosion.

Crash looked down and noticed a power crystal fall from Koala's pocket.

"A power crystal, just what I needed" Crash stated.

"Still collecting crystals, aye? Old habits die hard, I guess" Koala said as he ran to retrieved his crystal.

Crash, noticing Koala closing in raced towards the crystal as well. The two were closing in on the object, but Crash slid underneath Koala Kong's legs and grabbed the crystal.

"What the fuck?!" Koala said looking in between his legs, only for Crash to stab him right in the heart with the power crystal.

Koala staggered before collapsing dead, blood trickling from his chest.

"Game Over, you lose I win" Crash said before heading towards the Warp HUB. "Now I just gotta get this crystal back to Aku-Aku"


	5. Recruitment, Returns, and Surprises

Recruitment, Returns, and a few Surprises

Crash returned through the VR HUB with the gem and the now bloody power crystal.

"Here's a fucking power crystal" Crash said, tossing it and the gems at Crunch who was working on the laser cannon.

"Crash, where did you get this?" Aku asked.

"Eh, one of Cortex's Underlings was keeping it warm for me"

"Crash, please tell me you didn't risk exposing us to Cortex." Aku Aku pleaded.

"Oh don't worry, Koala Kong won't be talking to anyone," Crash replied "In fact, Koala's in the fiery jungle in Hell"

"You killed him?!" Aku asked, concerned.

"You think that's something, wait until you see what's going to happen to Cortex when I get my hands around his throat and rip his skull out of that giant yellow head of his and…"

"Crash!" Crunch interrupted.

"Sorry, I'll let you see what I'll do instead of telling you" Crash said.

"Crash! Don't you understand! If Cortex finds out you killed Kiola Kong, he could track us down and kill us all" Aku yelled.

"Aku, I've already thought of that." Crash retaliated. "The people on this island, you think they like living in secret? Having to watch their every step without worrying that someone's watching? Paranoid that their own friends and family might be spies working for Cortex? We've got hundreds of people in the city willing to go up against Cortex, I'd we could convince them to join us, then overthrowing Uka Uka and Cortex would be a whole lot easier."

"And where are we supposed to find a group of rebels willing to fight with us?" Aku questioned, remaining skeptical.

"Leave that to me," Crash said as he headed to the bare to find a group of rebels to recruit. "While I'm gone, Crunch you collect the gems. This shouldn't take long"

At the bar.

"Aye Crash, welcome back. What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"Nothing right now" Crash said before climbing on top of the table. "Ayo, everyone could I have your attention please!"

Every patron and dancer turned their attention to the bandicoot.

"How many of you are tired of living in the shadows?"

Everyone in the bar raised their hand.

"How many of you want teach Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex a little lesson?"

Each hand remained raised.

"Well that's good, cuz me my friend Aku Aku have been working on a little weapon that'll knock Cortex's space cannon right out of the sky" Crash continued. "All I need to know is how many of you are willing to take on Cortex's army"

The bar roared.

"Alright, so if you wanna fight alongside me, Aku Aku, and Crunch, then make some motherfucking noise!"

The bar patrons happily obliged.

"Alright, then I'll need you guys to go home and get any weapon you have, I don't care if it's baseball bats, guns, Molotov cocktails, knives, shit even a fucking frying pan will work. As long as that motherfucker can cause some serious damage." Crash instructed them. "Now let's get going"

The bar patrons all left to find weapons while Jack pulled out a shotgun from behind the counter.

"Crash Bandicoot, is that really you?"

Crash turned around to see where the voice had come from.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you"

Meanwhile

"How the fuck do I get myself into these messes?" Crunch asked himself as he was being dangled upside down by a pterodactyl over a hungry nest of it's babies.

In his left hand, was a red gem. Now all he needed to do was find a way to escape the situation.

"Listen, I'd love to stay for dinner but- AAAHHH!" Crunch said before the Pterodactyl mother dropped him into the nest of babies.

Back at the bar.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or are you going to say something."

Crash was stunned to see his former girlfriend, Tawna Bandicoot starring at him.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch? Now that Pinstripe's gone you think you can just cozy on up to me" Crash replied, angered.

"Ah, come on Crash, don't be like that. Look I know what happened after we escaped Cortex's lab, but that was 21 years ago, can't you forgive me" Tawna pleaded.

"Why, so you can fuck me and bounce like last time?" Crash said.

"Crash, I made a mistake. Come on, please" Tawna pleaded. "I know that you still love me"

With that, Tawna leaned over and kissed him.

"Not if you were the last bitch on earth" Crash replied.

"Well if you won't do it for me, at least do it for your son." Tawna said.

"Son?" Crash said, surprised.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, after I broke up with you, I found out I was pregnant." Tawna said.

Just then a young Bandicoot walked into the bar. He looked to be around 16 or 17 and bore a uncanny resemblance to Crash.

"Ayo, mom we gonna be here any longer, my friends and I are going to have a street race around the city." he said, to Tawna.

"Crash, this is your son, Smash" Tawna told Crash.

"Whoa, Crash Bandicoot is my dad. Wait till I tell the others" Smash said as he grabbed his mom's car keys.

"Just be careful" Tawna yelled after her son. "Anyway Crash, look please. I'm really sorry, could we please talk about it?"

"Eh, we can talk about at my place." Crash replied as the two walked outside. He then unlocked his car, a Bandicoot style Rolls Royce and climbed inside.

"Oh thank you Crash, could I please get a ride" Tawna said.

"Nope" Crash said sternly as he tuned the radio to Game Radio FM just in time to for "Without Me". "Hope you can run in high heels, bitch"

Crash then sped off, laughing as Tawna was left standing in the rain.


	6. Reflections

**Reflections**

After leaving Tawna standing in the rain, Crash raced back to his hut. The past few years had turned Crash into a cold hearted cynic. Although he had previously been able to forgive Tawna, now he couldn't stand her. As he stared at a former photo of Tawna and himself, he couldn't help from having a flashback.

Flashback.

"Oh Crash, I love you, I love you, I love you! Thanks for saving me back there. You're the bravest, strongest bandicoot I know. I'll always love you" Tawna said as she repeatedly kissed Crash.

For Crash, that and the three months that followed were the best in his life. With Tawna at his side, he felt like he was on top of the world. Cortex was seemingly dead, N. Brio had disappeared, and with the addition of Coco and Aku Aku he was a force to be reckoned with. One month after saving Tawna from Cortex, Crash and Tawna "mated" with each other. For Crash, it was ecstasy. He got to fuck the Bandicoot version of Pamela Lee.

But Crash could never see what would happen next. Tawna kept going out more and more often. They rarely ever saw each other and whenever Crash would confront her about it, she got mad at the hero. She said he had no right to accuse her of going behind his back. Tawna had cried and Crash felt bad for what he did. He apologized and Tawna had forgiven him. Perhaps too quickly.

How did it all go wrong? That was the question that plagued Crash's mind. Looking back, Crash thought that Tawna's betrayal should've seemed obvious.

Pinstripe Potoroo, no longer working for Cortex, went into the management industry. He opened up a nightclub just off the coast of N. Sanity with Tawna as his main showgirl. Some said he was a pimp, but no one ever knew for sure. Crash blamed him for everything. He stole Tawna away from him, he was the one to blame.

After Tawna broke up with him, Crash was extremely distraught. He attempted to hang himself out of grief. If Coco hadn't found him, he would've surely died. As as result of his failed suicide attempt, Crash's vocal cords were strained, making speech extremely difficult. He also suffered slight brain damage meaning that even after he regained the ability to speak, he would have to relearn basic English. In the following years, Crash would attempt to block out those years and it worked until he ran into to Tawna today that is.

For now, Crash could only wonder what the future would hold.


	7. Interlude

Interlude

The past five years had been a dream come true for Cortex. After almost two decades of fighting with that wretched bandicoot the world was finally his.

He remembered the event like it was just yesterday.

Flash Back, 2 years ago.

Cortex sat aboard his space station preparing to finally conquer the Earth. During the past 2 years, the evil scientist had been creating cyborg animal hybrids to make up his army. He had even managed to get his hands on the power crystals, thanks to Pinstripe Potoroo and his mafia.

"Doctor Cortex, the army of Cyborg Commandos are ready for invasion" Dr. N Brio announced.

"As is your laser satellite station. With the power crystals, Pinstripe and his mafia managed to steal from Crash, we are capable of destroying entire cities!" His maniacal assistant N. Gin informed him.

"Perfect, and with that insignificant flea bag down in the dumps, no one will be able to stop us" Cortex laughed evilly.

"Cortex! This plan better work! If one thing goes wrong, I will kill you… 4 times!" his supervisor Uka Uka screamed.

"Not to worry, Uka Uka, everything is ready to go" Cortex assured him.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Commence with the invasion!" Uka ordered.

"With pleasure" Cortex stated.

Before he could send in his army, Crash broke through the window, surprising the villains.

"Cortex! You said we wouldn't have any problems out of that fur ball!" Uka Uka yelled.

"Not to worry sir, Tiny, take care of Bandicoot!" Cortex ordered.

Tiny, his left hand replaced with a metallic razor sharp clawed appendage, lunged at Crash. He tryed to plunge his claws into the marsupial, getting his claw stuck in the wall as a result allowing Crash to spin him.

"Come on Cortex, you've got an army of cyborged hybrids and you send this buffoon" Crash stated smugly before he felt a searing hot pain on his back causing him to leap into the air and fall hard onto the floor.

"How do ya like my new flamethrower mate" Dingodile gloated as he revealed himself. His signature flamethrower had been fused with right arm.

Tiny restrained Crash and dragged him over to Cortex.

"Crash, how nice of you to show up, you're just in time to watch me take over the world." Cortex taunted. "You see, in a few minutes this laser satellite will fire upon the Earth, allowing my Cortex Commandos to invade. You let down your sister and now you've left down the entire Earth, how pathetic. N. Gin, fire the laser!"

N. Gin obeyed and fired upon Hong Kong, destroying it and creating a huge fireball that could be seen from space.

"Hahaha, Game Over Bandicoot!" Cortex laughed.

"What do you want us to do with the flea bag, Doctor?" Dingodile asked.

"Throw into space, let him die from lack of oxygen" Dr. Cortex said.

Tiny obliged and dropped Crash into the cold, airless vacuum of space as Cortex laughed at his apparent demise. Unknown to the mad scientist, Crash was beamed back to Earth, thanks to Aku Aku. After the disappearance of his arch rival, no one was left to stand in his way of world domination.


End file.
